fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Warzone
Fantendo Smash Bros. Warzone is a Fantendo Smash Bros. game by . It doesn't count as a Fun Dimension game, as it is only developed by Peanutjon. It's for the Wii. Controls You move using the Nunchuk, and attack using A and B. Z taunts, + pauses, - restarts. You can use C to change camera angles while paused to focus on different fighters. Playable Characters Default Unlockable NPCs/Bosses * Querius ** Blast of Shadow *** Querius makes a large ball of shadow energy and throws it at you. ** Shadow Uppercut *** Same as Ganondorf's. ** Shadow Burst *** He propels himself upwards by shooting shadow energy downwards, which spreads out, covering the stage. ** Shadow Flood *** He fills the bottom of the stage with shadow. *Netnu **Punch of Fanon ***Same as Unten's, but more powerful. **Uppercut of Smashing ***Same as Unten's, but less powerful. **Punch of Twirling ***Same as Unten's, but more powerful. **Strong Shield ***Same as Unten's, but stuns him for 1.5 minutes. *Plumber's Hand **His moveset is the same as Master Hand's. Stages *Stage Name **Description **Series **Unlockable? **Home to: *Recent Activity **Based off of the recent activity area of Fantendo. This stage has different platforms represented by text, which reads a recent edit. A new edit is often placed, pushing a platform down, eventually destroying platforms (and possibly fighters). **Fantendo **No **Unten *Squirrel's Tree **A small stage. It has a tree on the right side of it, which has a large hole you can walk into (from the branch). Inside the hole there are acorns you can eat to lower your damage percentage. If you stand on the branch for too long, it will snap. It grows back eventually, though. **Nutzo **No **Nutz *Cheese Village **Similar to Mushroomy Kingdom from Brawl, this village has several Cheese Cryptors who run to and fro, doing damage if they hit you. You can climb on houses to avoid them, but some Cryptors jump. Some blocks also have items! **Cheese Cryptors **No **Swiss *Bridgeport Streets **Slightly similar to Big Blue from Melee, but slower, you go through the city with occasional cars that drive by, serving as platforms like the cars in Big Blue. Shadow Beings also charge at you. **Cursed Enigma **Yes **Douglas *Paper Land **It's a castle made of paper! Strange. The entire stage makes crinkling sound when you step on it, and if you attack too much, part of the platform may rip! Don't worry, it comes back eventually. **Cursed Enigma **No **Bolt *Sol System **You fly through space on different starfighters, which get hit by lasers occasionally and blow up. Eventually, you get to the Olimpus, and you must avoid even more lasers. You will then fly on starfighters backwards, and then turn around again, ect. ect. ect. **Paradox **Yes **Michael Conrad *Ninja Central **The screen scrolls sideways as you fight, avoiding ninjas who run around. Some ninjas throw swords and daggers at you. Avoid the pits! **Quest of the Ninja **Yes **NinJon *The Woods **The stage has several trees which can be used as platforms as it scrolls sideways. Eventually, a poison river will show up, which you must avoid or you will be insta-KO'd. **TaBooki **No **TaBooki *Portal Sanctum **This is where you can reach earth from Evenwicht. It is a medium-sized square with two portals; one is in the center of the floor, and the other moves around the walls. If you go through one of the portals, you come out the other. **Light in the Darkness **Yes **Rinddel *McBoo's Mansion **A dark mansion where McBoo lives. Throughout the battle, Boos and McBoo's friends run/float across the stage. If one runs into you, they will carry you offscreen, KO'ing you. Towards the end of the match, King Boo appears in the background and laughs evilly. At this point, the Boos and friends charge much quicker and more often, making it harder to survive. **McBoo **Yes **McBoo Other *User Crystal **Where all Users gather to use their power of Fantendo. Querius has taken over this small island in order to cause all fan characters pain. **Fantendo Smash Bros. **Classic Mode/Story Mode **Querius *Battlefield **Created by Querius and Netnu in their conquest, this is where all characters eventually must meet their end in a battle with Netnu. **Fantendo Smash Bros. **Classic Mode/Story Mode **Netnu *Final Destination **Home of Plumber's Hand, where Plumber rules. (Classic) This is the final battle! (Story) **Fantendo Smash Bros. **Classic Mode/Story Mode **Plumber's Hand/??? Story Chapter 1: Welcome to the Fantendo Warzone! Plumber's head and hands appear and welcome all of the default fighters to the Fantendo Warzone, which is a large, white platform. This is where anyone can come just to have a friendly fight. Unten and Nutz decide to test out some of the new areas and, by pressing a button, turn the white platform into Recent Activity. *Mission 1 **Possible Characters: Unten **Goal: Defeat Nutz! **Stage: Recent Activity Nutz is teleported back to where the other fighters are. Excited, Swiss jumps in to battle Unten. Swiss easily defeats the exhausted Unten, but instead of him getting teleported back to the entry, he vanishes entirely. In a panic, the fighters begin to flee from the Warzone, with Plumber assisting. However, Plumber's head suddenly begins to spin around and eventually transforms into Querius. His left hand turns into Netnu, while is right hand twitches unnaturally. Querius reveals Unten's unconscious body and creates a small portal similar to the Void. He tosses Unten into the small void and laughs as the other fighters panic. Chapter 2: Journey Across Fantendo Querius and Netnu approach the fighters to toss them away as well. However, Plumber's Hand suddenly flicks them away before falling to the ground. Netnu facepalms. Meanwhile, TaBooki and NinJon land Cheese Village. At first, they think it's just the Fantendo Warzone, but suddenly several Cheese Cryptors appear. They take NinJon's sword and flee, with NinJon and TaBooki giving chase. *Mission 2 **Possible Characters: TaBooki, NinJon **Goal: Fight through the Cheese Cryptors! **Stage: Cheese Village **NOTE: If you choose NinJon, none of his sword attacks will work. NinJon kicks the last Cheese Cryptor away and grabs his sword. They decide to explore the city. *Exploration 1 **Party: TaBooki, NinJon **Area: Cheese Village **Goal: Towards the end of the area, there is a blue door on a house. **Secrets: One of the other houses, if you enter it, you will find a portal which leads to the Portal Sanctum. You can fight Rinddel here and, if you defeat him, he will join your party.h TaBooki and NinJon enter the blue door to find that, instead of the inside of a house, there is a spaceship. Chapter 3 Classic Mode You pick your character, then fight through the others. Level # - Char. - Stage #Swiss - Cheese Village #Unten - Recent Activity #Nutz - Squirrel's Tree #TaBooki - The Woods #Douglas - Bridgeport Streets #Michael Conrad - Sol System #NinJon - Ninja Central #Bolt - Paper Land #Rinddel - Portal Sanctum #Querius - User Crystal #Netnu - Battlefield #Querius and Netnu - Battlefield #Plumber's Hand - Final Destination Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossover Games